Alone and differnt? That's not me
by Raven2evil
Summary: What if Raven was a normal teenage school girl with a twin and an older brother. She has the same personality with all the feelings in hand, just the fact that she keeps them in is the problem. She loses control on the smallest things and she’s hates it.


Summary; What if Raven was a normal teenage school girl with a twin and an older brother. She has the same personality with all the feelings in hand, just the fact that she keeps them in is the problem. She loses control on the smallest things and she's hates it so she isolates her self. But one of the most popular kids in school starts to talk to her of all people. And when they start date, things take a turn for the worst.

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans but I do own some of the different charters other then them. The story is originally mine as are the rest of my other stories. Yea, being original and random. I like cheese! Enough about cheese time to get to work.

I give an early apology for my spelling.

Character description:

Raven- Long brunette hair but is now died black with crimson highlights (neither are permanent), Bright amber eyes, usually stays in her school uniform during the week days but on weekends she usually will wear jeans and a t-shirt, it would be rare to see her in something different. She is very athletic like her brother but never actually got into it, seeing she wasn't comfortable around people.

Sam- Long dirty blonde hair, bright amber eyes, hate the uniforms during week days she changes as soon as she gets home, usually wears dresses, mini skirts, or tight jeans with a nice shirt. Not into sports as much, has tried cheerleading but found she didn't really like it. (Dude if you ask me cheerleading isn't a real sport, I've done it once before and if you ask me it's just a way to get sporty girls into it. Cheerleading are for people who are always happy and weigh 5 pounds. I say enough with Cheerleading.)

Kia- Spiky brunette type hair, bright amber eyes, soft face, muscular body, 6 pack. He like his school uniforms thinking them as comfortable, there usually a dark blue pants and white collared shirt. Sometime when caught up he keeps them on but prefers not to usually wears jeans and a shirt but is more into button down shirts or a tight work out shirt. Is very athletic and is in numerous sports after school. Raven is his favorite sister and Sam is slightly jealous of that.

Mom & Dad: died three years after Raven & Sam were born in a car accident and left Kia to take care of them.

Sam's Point of view;

"Raven hurry up," I called waiting at the door.

I sighed softly some times having a twin can be a pain especially on who is so anti-social when your in a lot of different clicks.

"Coming sorry," she said running down the stairs.

"Raven your doors locked again, come on man I need my stuff back," Kia yelled from the stairway.

"Kia, oh fine," she said and ran upstairs and unlocked the door.

He grabbed his stuff and she locked the door again before running back down.

"Let's go," she said softly opening the front door.

"It's about time," I said walking out with her.

"Oh Rea here," Kia said handing her, her school books.

"Thanks Kia," she said softly.

"No problem, catch you guys later," he said and ran the other way.

We walked to school wear our stupid uniforms that we had to wear. An ugly plaid skirt and collared shirt. What else was new, the same usual cloth to wear to this dumb school. It was the uniform for the private high school we went to, our older brother Kia went to a private collage, everyone likes him but he wasn't the one to get big headed about everything.

"Hey Sam want a ride," Ryna asked pulling up next to us.

"Go ahead," Raven said softly like she did every school day.

"Thanks Rea," I said softly and jumped in her car and we pulled off to school.

An hour later;

"Raven, Raven? Sam where is Raven," Our teacher asked and I gasped.

"What she's not here," I said softly.

"It's all right I'm here, sorry I'm late I got caught up with something," Raven said walking in and she sat down.

She had that same look on her face, like she had been crying. Now that I though about it Raven had been late to school for the last two weeks.

"Raven may I see you for a minute please," he asked and she nodded.

She got up and walked outside with him.

"Raven what's up, you have been late everyday for the last two week and you use the same excuse. You and Sam walk together and she get's here on time can you explain that," he asked and I sighed.

"We walk together for about 5 minute's sir. But it's nothing to worry about really I just get off track," she said softly.

"Where does she go?"

"She get's a ride with her friend, she always does always have," she said and he sighed.

"She leaves you to walk alone; it didn't make you late earlier this month so what is the difference now?"

"One can only take so much, sir. It's fine though I can handle it, I'll take care of it. I won't be late tomorrow though," she said and he nodded.

"Make sure of it if you are I'll have to do something about it," he said and the walked in.

She sat down and sighed. I looked at her and saw her whispering to her self something about don't do it.

"No that, that is cleared up we can start," he said and I saw a tear fall down her face.

"I can't do this," she said and ran out the class room and everyone started laughing.

"Raven wait," I yelled running after her.

I stopped her and she tried pulling away from me.

"What's wrong Raven, I know you better then this. You've been coming in everyday looking like you've been crying, what's wrong," I asked and he walked out the room.

"You don't know me, if you did you'd have the answer to your question," she yelled pulling away from me and running down the hall and into the bathroom.

"Yo Sam what are you worrying about her for, leave the Goth girl alone," Ryna said and I sighed.

"She's not Goth but maybe she just needs to work it out by her self," I said and walked back into the classroom.

"Sam you need to talk to her, I have a feeling you maybe the cause of this," he said and I groaned.

"When she gets upset it's best to leave it alone, she'll get over it," I said and he sighed.

"Duh Goths get over things like that, she's probably in there cutting herself, Sam doesn't need to be in there. She might not ever walk out," Bridget said and everyone started laughing.

Raven walked in the room and grabbed her stuff.

"Where do you think your going," he asked holding her back.

"I'm going home, where I belong in my room away from the rest of the assholes here," she said and jerked away from him running down the hall.

"That's just like them," Adrian said and I sighed.

I shook my head and sat down.

"And Kia is going to kill me, she'll go running to him now," I sighed putting my head on the desk.

"Why do you treat her like that, you act as if you don't even know her," he said and I sighed.

"Maybe because she doesn't want to know her, isn't that easy to see. I mean it's bad enough that she does but to make it worse she has to live with her, dude Raven's a total outcast, she's not like the rest of us," Bridget said and Garfield got up.

"So that would be a good reason to treat her like this? Wouldn't you think you'd try to help her out," the teacher asked and I growled.

"There isn't changing Raven, she locks her self in her stupid room, she stays away from everyone, it's all her doing. It's hard to believe she's my twin when she's the exact opposite of me," I said and he sighed.

"Give it up Raven's a freak now and she'll end up a freak later," Bridget and Ryna said Raven in the hall way.

"And your just going to sit there and let them talk about her like that," he asked and I shrugged.

"It won't kill me, if Raven can't handle the truth then it's her problem," she said and I Raven ran outside making her way to Kia's school.

"I don't have time for this," he sighed and decided to continue with the lesson.

After school;

I walked out side talking to Ryna, Bridget, Garfield, and Mikey when they stopped to find Raven standing in front of us.

"What do you want," Ryna asked and Raven sighed.

"Shut up I'm not here for you. You know you'll pay right, Sam. I new you were low and do anything to be surrounded by people, but this is below low. Think I can't handle the truth; try telling me that when you get home if you can even call it that by the time you get there. You don't have a room any more, courtesy of me, your welcome it was my pleasure. You can live with the rest of your stupid friends since there so important," I said and walked away.

"Dude the quite Goth girl talked to us it's a miracle, are we now cursed for the rest of our life," Mike said and we all laughed except Garfield.

"Think it's funny if you want," she growled throwing some pictures at me, "I was serious," she said and ran off.

I looked at them and gasped.

"That jerk I can't believe her she took out my room, I can't believe her. She is so dead," I growled and she sighed softly.

* * *

Okay so it's short most of the chapters might be for cliffies. I hope you liked it, please review. 


End file.
